Life with Annoying Bumble Bees and Weasels
by latinfleur
Summary: On his 15th birthday Harry finds out that he isn't a Potter and that Snape is not a Snape. Also Dumbledore isn't just who he appears to be. Warning: Mild language and corporal punishment of teens in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the world of Harry Potter that J.K.Rowling has created for us.

Summary: Harry discovers on his 15th birthday that he isn't a Potter. Also Snape isn't a Snape and even Dumbledore is not who he seems to be. After those discoveries the Weasley's have to spend the summer over at Snaps house when theirs is ruined by death eaters trying to find Harry.

Warning: This story will have some cursing and later on corporal punishment of teens.

A/N: Well here goes my first story on Fanfiction hope you guys enjoy it : )

Life with Annoying Bumble Bees and Weasels

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was lying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. So far his days had been filled with busy chores from his Aunt Petunia, whom didn't even do anything other than yell out orders at him to scrub the floor harder. His uncle Vernon had been busy with work and had been coming home from work relatively late. Dudley would spend his whole day both sleeping and watching TV. or at his friends house playing video games and bullying their younger siblings.

So far his summer hadn't been that bad in comparison to other ones. Hermione and Ron had been owling him and he found out that Hermione was on vacation in Paris with her parents and Ron was busy at home denoming the gardens.

However he did seem to notice that there were certain things changing in his appearance. His hair was lightening in color, it was now a brown color, and it was also becoming a bit more tame and longer as it was now shoulder length and he had to tie it back with a black ribbon. He also seemed to be getting a bit paler but he attributed that to not being able to go outside often.

So here he was on his bed at night just ten minutes before midnight and his birthday. Though he did feel a bit tense as if something were about to happen but he couldn't really explain it. He glanced over at his window and saw a few owls flying over to him. He smiled he could always count on his friends to remember his birthday and how he stayed up until midnight.

With a cold gust of wind four owls appeared on top of his blanket. He recognized them all from his friends and he untied all of the packages and set them on top of his lap. From Ron he received a small training snitch and a letter asking him how he was and with news that he might be able to go to the burrow soon. Along with that he received food and pastries from Mrs.Weasley and some Honey dukes chocolate from Ginny. From Hermione he received a book on defensive spells along with another book of famous quidditch moves made by seekers. From Hagrid he received the usual rock cakes and surprisingly a beautiful white snake with green eyes. From Lupin and Sirius he received a letter telling him that they were both at Headquarters but couldn't/t say where and that they hoped he was well. A wand holder came with the letter as well as a mirror which Sirius said he would explain about later. He was about to put them away when a pop sounded.

Over on his bedside table was an emerald envelope the exact color of his eyes. He rose and walked towards it on the outside it said "To_ my beloved son on his 15__th__ birthday_" with shaking hands he opened the letter:

Hello my baby boy,

If you are reading this then I have died and am no longer able to be with you to explain this information to you. Now Harry I won't beat around the bush so ill just come right out and say it, James Potter is not your father. In fact Harry isn't even your real name, your biological fathers name was Alexander Dumbledore and there fore your name is Phoenix Aris Dumbledore. But although James wasn't your real father he still loved you and cared for you as if you were his son. I have asked Albus Dumbledore to explain this to you seeing as he is your grandfather or grand papa as you called him. Please if your father is till alive give him a chance to get close to you as what happened wasn't what he wanted and don't blame your grand papa either as I begged him not to tell you anything until you received this letter. Remember that I loved you with all of my heart and that I will always be looking out for you my baby, from your mum,

Love,

Lily

Harry dropped his letter and suddenly a golden light started to surround him. The light started at his feet and ended at his head after two minutes and Harry or rather phoenix felt goose bumps all over his body. _What the bloody hell just happened?_

Phoenix ran over to the bathroom and almost screamed when he saw his reflection. His hair was just a shade darker than Malfoys and reached to in between his shoulder blades and was wavy and felt silky to the touch and when the light caught it there were hints of a light red so light it looked pink in his hair. His eyes were still emerald but his eyebrow were now arched and he had higher cheekbones, his face had lost its boyish roundness and was much more angular and his lips were a soft pink. He had grown only by a few inches so he was about5'6 maybe_. Well it could be worse I guess I don't look that bad then it came to him I have freaking Malfoys bloody freaking hair, ahh shoot me now!_

Hurriedly he ran over and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote

Professor Dumbledore,

Just a few minutes past midnight I received a letter from my mum and I think you have some information to explain to me.

Phoenix

"Merlin of all colors you just had to choose one that looks almost like Malfoy! Arggh!" with that Phoenix threw himself onto his pillow and waited for Dumbledore's reply.

A/N: well that was the first chapter, what do you think? Well im sorry it's so short but I promise the next will be much longer as I need to explain more things. Have a happy new year and please review : )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed : ) Sorry it took so long but I was studying…damn all AP Classes : )

Chapitre 2

**Hogwarts 12:20 AM**

Dumbledore stood in his office with a pensive demeanor. He was pacing his study floor when he glanced over at his window and saw a white speck flying over the midnight sky.

_He knows_ was the only thought that crossed his mind in that second. As he saw that the owl was fast approaching he strode over to his window and opened it. A minute later a ball of white feathers hurled into the room and landed gracefully on top of his desk. As he reached for the letter he noticed that the owl had a somewhat knowing look in her eyes. When he finished untying the letter the white owl flew over to Fawkes perch and shoved him over to which Fawkes replied by shrieking and giving her a glare that would make the potion master proud. Smirking he opened the letter:

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Just a few minutes past midnight I received a letter from my mum and I think you have some information to explain to me._

_Phoenix_

The letter confirmed his earlier suspicions. He let out a deep sigh. _Something tells me I won't be having any sleep tonight, I hope Har-Phoenix takes this well._ Dumbledore walked over to his bookshelf and removed an emerald colored sack; he reached inside and took out a hand full of floo powder. Next he proceeded to walk over to the fireplace.

"The Burrow" he cried out. Moments later he found himself looking at the Weasley's kitchen.

"Albus? Is something the matter?" asked a worried Arthur.

"Nothing dangerous Arthur, I was wondering whether you would do me the favor of picking Harry from Privet Drive. Then would he be able to wait for me and my son to pick him up?

"Yes…of course" replied Arthur though it was clear he still wasn't done processing what Albus had said.

"Splendid, I'll be there in about two hour's thank you again."

"Wait Albus you said _your son_!?" Arthur looked as though he had just been told he was having a set of twins.

"I'll talk to you soon" said a smiling headmaster. With that he popped his head out leaving a bewildered looking Mr.Weasley in his kitchen.

_Ok now to deal with Phoenix _

The headmaster sped over to his desk and took a quill and piece of parchment and started writing when he was finished he quickly read through it again, nodded and then walked over to Fawkes and asked him to take it to Phoenix Aris Dumbledore. The bird nodded and if you looked closely into his eyes you would see little twinkles, much like the headmasters, reflected in his beautiful eyes. Meanwhile Hedwig puffed up indignantly to which the headmaster said "I thought you would rather rest as your flight was pretty long and you arrived here rather quickly." That comment seemed to calm the ruffled bird and she contented herself with eating Fawkes food.

Next he went over and grabbed another handful of floo and threw it into the fireplace again.

"Severus Snapes Room"

"Yes headmaster "came the surprisingly calm voice of Snape lacking his usual venom.

"Its time" came the grave answer of the headmaster. Snape nodded and stepped into the Headmasters office. "Hope this night doesn't have the amount of teenage theatrics I have been imaging over the years" growled the potions master.

Dumbledore's only response was a huge smile with eyes twinkling madly.

**Privet Dr. 1245 AM**

Phoenix had been shocked to suddenly see a flame of fire and then a majestic looking Fawkes in the middle of his room. _That's the third time tonight I almost died of heart failure _thought Phoenix sarcastically.

He took the letter from Fawkes, who quickly disappeared in a wall of flames, and quickly read through it.

_Phoenix,_

_You are quite right my child we do have a lot to talk about. However through a letter isn't the way. Mr.Weasley will be arriving for you shortly and you will be staying at the burrow until I come pick you up which may take an hour. Ill see you soon my child._

_Yours truly,_

_A.D_

After reading the letter Phoenix quickly ran all over his room collecting his things and putting them away neatly [yeah right in his trunk. What would normally take at least thirty minutes took him five and he was left with only one thing to do; wait. At this he started thinking about the unusual letter. _I wonder who Alexander Dumbledore is…Is he alive…did he know all along…does he even want me?_

_Pop._

"Harry is that you?" called out Arthur as it was quite dark as Phoenix had turned of the lights.

"Yeah" came the quite reply. Weird, thought Arthur, that voice sounded drastically different than Harry's, it was deeper, and seemed to have a soothing feel to it.

"Lumos…_Harry?"_ this was definitely not the boy that he had seen a month ago at the platform.

"Yes Mr.Weasley its me although according to this letter my names Phoenix Aris and no im not a death eater or a malfoy …or at least I hope not" by the look on Mr.Weasleys face he seemed to have hit the nail on the head.

"Alright, lets go"_ Arthur said easily. Dumbledore sent me so I bet this has to do with what he said and why he asked me to pick up Harry._

"We'll be using a portkey har-Phoenix umm Aris?"

"Phoenix I guess" he said although he was defiantly paler than before.

"Yes, Phoenix, well hold on tight. 5.4.3.2.1" Somewhere distantly Phoenix heard Mr.Weasley say something but he wasn't quite sure what as he was focusing on controlling his breathing.

In a whirl of colors they were gone from Privet Dr…possibly forever.

**Hogwarts 1:00 AM**

"Are you sure he received the letter?" asked Snape for about the fifth time.

"Yes quite sure now calm yourself down child."Soothed the old Headmaster. The younger man made a face at the word child but said nothing more.

"What if he thinks that I never wanted him or that I treated him like I have because I truly do hate him? What if - "

"Child we can both stay here all night going over the many possibilities and do _nothing, _or we can head on over and face what's coming and at least do _something. _What do you propose we do?" asked a slightly irritated Dumbledore

"Fine" said Severus heading towards the door, "lets get moving, but if he starts throwing things I swear to Merlin Ill use you as a human shield, you old coot " snarled the professor.

"Dully noted my son" said Dumbledore. As he followed the professor he had a slight bounce to his steps.

**The Burrow 1:15 Am**

"Would you like anything to drink or eat Phoenix?" asked a worried Arthur. Phoenix was pale and was slightly trembling; obviously something had happened to the boy.

"No thank you MrWeasley."said Phoenix quietly. _Cedric...Mum…da-James._

"All right why don't you sit no the couch and rest for a while. The kids are all sleeping so I'm afraid ill be your only company for tonight."

"It's alright, I don't mind and yes thanks ill sit down."

"So why the sudden change in appearance lad?" questioned Arthur softly. Something wasn't right and it was all connected to Albus.

"I I don't know. All of a sudden I changed into this and I don't know why." There were tears in his eyes and Arthur felt bad for making the child upset, after all he was still a child. Phoenix turned away and wiped at his eyes, he didn't know how but all of a sudden he didn't have much trouble in expressing his emotions. He felt Mr.Weasley squeeze his shoulder affectionately and smiled in response that earned him a small smile from the elder man.

"Would you like the new quidditch magazine? It just came out yesterday" Hopefully that would distract him for a while although Arthur doubted it.

"Sure, thanks" They stayed in silence, Phoenix starring at the articles and Mr.Weasley lost in his thoughts.

"Arthur, may we come through?" Both Phoenix and Arthur jumped at the sudden voice.

"Of course," Arthur called out," come in"

Phoenix looked up when he heard the door shut. In front of him stood the Headmaster and _Snape_!

"Headmaster?" questioned Phoenix with a truly confused looking expression.

"Ahh well I see you brought him safely Arthur. Thank you, we'll be leaving now, everything will be explained in the next meeting" said Albus cheerfully. Snape just stood off to the side examining the boy before him, the child was truly handsome and somehow he felt proud although he really didn't understand why.

"Thank you Mr.Weasley" whispered Phoenix and before he even knew what he was doing he had given Mr.Weasley a quick hug. Arthur was startled but quickly returned the gesture and said" Nothing to thank for Phoenix. Ill see you later, all right? He said kindly, Phoenix smiled and nodded in response.

"All right lets go. Grab on" Dumbledore held out a golden pendant in the shape of a bee. Severus walked over and grasped onto the pendant just as Dumbledore said "Bumble Bee Manor." And yet again he felt the same pull behind his navel and they disappeared in a rush of swirling colors.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to post. Also I promise everything will be explained next chapter about Severus and Lily's letter. I might be able to post the third chapter tomorrow : ) Once again thanks to those who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review : ) Bye Latinfleur


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long delay but my new Labrador puppy completely destroyed my computers wiring and I had to buy a new one. Anyways thank you to all of you who review : )

Warning: A couple of swats in this chapter

Capitulo 3

At once Phoenix felt the familiar and dreaded tug on his navel and then just as sudden it stopped and he landed hard on his feet. He quickly regained his posture and glanced around the room.

It appeared to be a sitting room with plush armchairs and a big couch. The walls were painted in a soft gold color and when the fire was blazing, as it was at that moment, it reflected off on the walls. In between the black couches was an ebony colored low table on which were two cups of what looked to be tea and one of hot chocolate.

The room gave of a very elegant yet warm feeling and was very comfortable. As Phoenix was glancing around he had forgotten about the meddlesome coot and potions master git on either side of him observing his behavior.

While the child was gazing around, Severus watched Phoenix closely. The boy's eyes reflected curiousness, awe and a bit of fear. Quickly glancing at the headmaster he saw that the old man was also gazing at Phoenix with a blithe look in his eyes. He nearly snorted when he saw the cups of drinks at the table, really how could the man think of beverages when they were about to discuss something so life altering?

"Ahem, Phoenix would you like to take a seat?" The silence was broken by Dumbledore's question and Phoenix quickly turned his attention back to his professor and headmaster.

"Where am I?"

"Bumble Bee manor"

"And that would be…?" Okay so he was giving a bit of attitude but he wanted answers!

"The ancestral home of the Dumbledore's. How do you like it?" This time Snape did snort, really of all the crass questions the old man could have asked. In response he received a stern look from the old coot.

"And why am I here and what does Snape have to do with this?"

"_Professor _ Snape, Phoenix, and he is here to help you understand what your mother's letter was referring to."

With that the headmaster glanced over at Snape and gave him a sharp nod.

"As you already know your mother was a very powerful witch and therefore had more strength than any ordinary student at Hogwarts. She was the only one to be able to see through my disguise through all my years at Hogwarts. You see, my name before entering Hogwarts was Alexander Dumbledore. MY father decided however to place a charm on me so that I would appear to be someone else as death eaters had already killed my mother and he feared for my safety. A close friend of his , Eileen Prince, agreed to pretend to be my mother and in turn Tobias Snape became my "father". During the summers I would tell my friends that I would visit my grandparents and instead come to my house.." Snape took a deep breath and continued.

"Up until meeting Lily we believed the plan to be flawless as charms was one of my father's strongest areas in magic. However, one day while practicing a spell to discover glamour charms your mother found something different about me. She quickly cornered me after our lesson and demanded that I tell her who I really was or she would report me to the Headmaster" Snape smirked at the thought of that memory.

"Being one of my only friends I decided to tell her. I told her that my true name was Alexander Dumbledore and that I was Albus Dumbledore son. She obviously didn't believe me and ran off to tell the headmaster. The headmaster confirmed what I had said and Lily was bounded by a witch's oath not to speak of the information talked about to anyone. We became closer friends and I started to fall in love with her."

"Shortly after graduating from Hogwarts I proposed and she accepted. However, when we became aware of the dangers surrounding us we decided to look into a spell that would protect our yet unborn baby. This spell would alter the baby's looks and be impossible to remove as it would fade when the child turned fifteen. James Potter was a close friend of your mother and decided to help us by pretending to be married to Lily."

"I would visit her when I could as I was doing important work for my father and James loved the child as if it were his own. When Voldemort attacked I was unable to take the child with me as no one had ever heard of Alexander Dumbledore and the baby was thought of being the child of James and Lily _Potter_. It was decided that the baby would go live with lily's remaining blood relative and that I would keep the glamour on and watch over him discreetly when he attended Hogwarts. Also when he turned fifteen I was to retrieve him and bring him home as he would undoubtly have many questions, and so here you are now." Snape took in a deep breath and waited for the explosions to begin.

_No,no,no! He can't! No, no, no , NO!!_

"No! You can't be!"

"Yes Phoenix I am truly Alexander Dumbledore and therefore your true father."

"No your not! You're the greasy bastard who glares at me and insults me all the time! You hate me!"

Ok, that comment hurt. "I do not hate you Phoenix" he said calmly.

"Yes you do, me and Ron and Hermione you hate all of us"

"Tell me Phoenix how would it look if Severus Snape treated the spawn of James Potter kindly? James treated me poorly while at school and so I would be expected to hate his son as well."

"So all this time you knew?" Phoenix asked , his voice was soft and questioning but it had a light venom to it.

"Yes he knew but you must remember what he's told you" Dumbledore had heard the underlying tone in the boys question and couldn't help feel a little irritated at it.

" I don't care he knew and yet he didn't want me" Phoenix said with a deadly glare at Snape erm Alexander.

"I never said that and mind your tone while speaking to your grandfather" Alexander snarled the boys tone was becoming increasingly annoying and sassy.

"Oh yes of course _Father_" Phoenix spat out

"I will not tell you again, Mind.Your.Tone."Alexander gritted out. Dumbledore noticed the vein on his temple start to throb and decided to interfere before things got even worse.

"So you expect me to rush at you crying? To forget that my own father was too much of a coward to take responsibility of his son? Well, I WON'T"

"Stop yelling at your father like that Phoenix. What you are saying is untrue and uncalled for" The headmasters voice had also darkened but Phoenix couldn't care less.

"No I won't stop yelling at you bast-" Phoenix gasped as Alexander turned him around and put him under his arm.

"Stop.SMACK.This.SMACK.Tantrum.SMACKNow!SMACK." Alexander quickly let go of the small boy who had gasped with every smack

"I understand that this came as a shock to you but this is not only affecting you and does not by any means justify your rude, disrespectful behavior. Do you understand me little boy?" Alexander grasped Phoenix's chin as he asked the final question.

Phoenix was shocked and humiliated. His fath-Professor had just smacked his bottom ( Hard!) and in front of his headmaster too! He felt his face heat up and tears come to his eyes. He nodded.

Alexander nodded and said "Good" He glanced at the boys watery eyes and felt a bit of remorse for smacking him on their first time together but really the boy had been extremely rude and he'd given him enough warnings. Besides he hadn't even given him that many and his bottom was covered so they couldn't have been that hard.

"I believe we should leave the rest of this talk for tomorrow.: Dumbledore's tone has softened and he looked at both of his loved ones in front of him. His son seemed to be a bit sorry but still appeared to be stern. His grandson had a light blush on his cheeks and was staring down at the floor with watery eyes.

"Yes. Come Phoenix I will lead you to your bedroom. Good night father." With that Alexander gave his father a nod and walked on over to the staircase.

Phoenix muttered a "Goodnight sir" and hurried over to the other mans side.

"Goodnight Phoenix, Alexander." With that Dumbledore sat down and popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

They climbed the stairs to the second floor and stopped at a door with a small bee in a soft pale gold body with pinkish stripes and emerald eyes.

"This is your room, you may go into the bathroom and get ready for bed"

Phoenix hurried over to the door which Alexander had pointed to and entered. Inside was a beautiful large bathroom that would put the Prefects bathrooms to shame. However Phoenix wasn't really in the mood to pay attention to it. On top of the sink he spotted emerald colored pajama bottoms and a top. He quickly undressed and quickly glanced at his bottom in the mirror. It was a faint pink and was quickly vanishing. Really it wasn't the pain that had shocked him but the actual action.

But now that he looked back he did suppose he had crossed the line and felt sort of sorry and ashamed. He quickly pulled his underwear backup and put on the pajamas and brushed his teeth.

With one last rub at his eyes Phoenix walked out into the bedroom.

"Come get into the bed" Alexander's tone had softened drastically. The bed looked so inviting that Phoenix didn't even put up the fight that Alexander had been expecting. He decide he would clear up what had happened down in the living room.

"Phoenix," emerald eyes looked up at him, "you do understand that those smacks I gave you downstairs were because of the way you were behaving?

A nod.

"And do you also realize that I will never hit you just for the sense of beating you, right? Another nod."Altough I may give you a spanking if I feel you have truly deserved it but you will always only receive what you earned and nothing more. On that I give you my wizards oath" He wanted to make sure the boy understood that punish and beat were very different.

"I understand." Phoenix said quietly.

"Alright, Good night Phoenix." Alexander was just halfway to the door when he heard the boy's question.

"Sir? If you have on a glamour then what do you really look like?"

A/N" Well there's the third chapter, a bit short but ill work on that later. All reviews are greatly appreciated so please review : ) buh bye Latinfleur


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter

A/N: I apologize for the long delay, I really don't have that much of an excuse except studying for my four AP classes. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and especially those who have reviewed almost all of the stories chapters, thank you very muchas gracias 

Chapitre 4

"That Phoenix you will have to wait to see until tomorrow."

"OK" Great now he had to wait until tomorrow.

"Goodnight" Alexander said.

"What's so good about it? I'm still stuck here_." Really how could he just all of a sudden forget how much of a Neanderthal that jerk had been to him?_

"If I were you Phoenix Aris I would keep my mouth in check before I came downstairs tomorrow. What occurred a few minutes ago will happen every time you misbehave or mouth off to me or any other elder, especially your grandfather." _Why couldn't the child at least attempt to be conciliatory? It was times like these that he really didn't see why he had wanted the little griffin demon._

"Could you just leave me alone please?" _GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU'RE UGLY, GREASY, CROOKED NOSE._

With that statement Alexander left the room. Once he was sure that that man had left Phoenix turned over onto his stomach and smashed his face into the pillow and started yelling. Stupid, stupid man I wish that stupid greasy hair of his would catch flames so he could disappear. Ugh!! Why did he have to come into my life and make it more miserable? Phoenix then proceeded to start punching his pillow imagining it was a cockroach with two heads, one with the gits face the other one with the old coots.

Outside his sons door Alexander smirked. Really, the only thing that punching and yelling at your pillow would accomplish is to make you fall sleep faster. Well, that has to be some sort of added benefit to it, after all if the little griffin demon goes to sleep faster then he won't wander into more trouble and cause him to smack him more than he had already.

Ohs well, perhaps all the yelling and punching would help the little griffin demon burn off some steam; it had worked with Draco or known to him and Dumbledore as LadonArien. That was one of the news that he and his father had decided to tell Phoenix tomorrow. The boy would already be in shock after hearing his potion master was his father. If the boy was to know that Draco (Ladon Arien) was his twin brother then the boy would surely go into a coma, probably after blowing him and the headmaster up! Really they were going to have to work on that quick temper of his.

After waiting ten minutes by the door Alexander could here no more yelling. He opened the door and saw that the griffin was sleeping soundly on his stomach. Alexander smiled and shook his head. While Phoenix and Ladon were twins they were really the antithesis of one another. While his little griffin chose to sleep on his stomach his little serpent chose to sleep on his back.

With one last glance at his son Alexander turned around and started walking towards the stairs. He knew that his father would want to discuss what had transpired over the last couple of hours. He would truly be surprised if the old man had gone to sleep.

As he reached the last step Alexander saw his father in one of the couches sipping some tea.

"I take that Phoenix fell asleep?" How did the blasted man have to know everything?

"Yes, after he tried to suffocate himself with his pillow."

Dumbledore raised one eyebrow at that comment "did you at least attempt to stop him?"

"Why should I spoil my fun?"

However after the stern glare he received he quickly said "I thought if he blew off some steam then tomorrow he would wake up in a better mood. For his and his arses' own good."

Dumbledore's eyes regained their usual twinkle with that comment.

"Yes I bet hope smacks you gave him served as a warning for future behavior."

"I hope so. I had not planned on smacking him on our first encounter but that behavior of his was utterly despicable. Also I gave him plenty of opportunities to watch his tone"

"I agree with you my son. Now, do you know when Arien will be arriving?" Dumbledore hoped his two grandchildren would get along after they put aside their past rivalry, however that was most likely easier said than done.

"He should be here in about twenty minutes, and will stay here now permanently." Draco had discovered his glamour during the summer after his third year. He had come to Alexander demanding explanations. Once he was told what had happened, he had asked if Potter had anything to do with that secret. He had described some sort of feeling towards him after he had discovered the glamour and no longer felt hatred towards him but more of a curiosity to find out who he really was.

After his last statement Alexander and his father stayed in a comfortable silence. Each immersed in their own deep thoughts. It would soon be sunrise and Arien would be arriving. He and Aris would be sharing a bedroom even though the mansion had many. This was in hopes of them bonding and being able to begin to trust each other.

"Papa" that soothing voice he had grown used to rang across the room. Alexander stood up just in time to catch Arien in a huge hug. With a kiss to his cheek, Alexander stood back and examined his son.

He and Aris both were the same height and weight and they both had emerald eyes. Their hair was different, Aris had a light blond a shade darker than platinum with light traces of red that looked pink. Arien had the same color but the red streaks were darker than Aris's also his lips were more red than his brothers. Arien was also two minutes older than Aris and while his brothers voice was calm and soothing, almost to the point of being described as mystical, Arien's was calm but with authority lacing through it. They were both very handsome and he knew that he was proud to be able to call the little griffin and serpent his sons.

"Grandpapa" Arien turned around and hugged his grandfather. After Alexander cleared his mind quickly he gave a fond smile to his son.

"How are you Arien?"

"Fine papa a little tired but I'll manage"

"Good, lets head on to put your things in the bedroom."

"I think I'll take a quick nap. With my old age I don't think I'm able to keep up with so much drama as when I was young." With that Dumbledore hugged and kissed his son and grandson and left humming an annoying song.

Alexander gave his son a look that said his grandfather was crazy which caused the boy to laugh.

"Come on lets head on upstairs" Alexander turned around and walked towards the stairs.

"I take it Aris found out?" He didn't want to seem as if he really cared but he wanted information.

"Yes, last night." Alexander knew Arien wanted more explanations nut it was fun to tease his sons curiosity.

"_Papa"_ Arien whined after he realized his father wasn't going to say anything else.

"Yes, Arien" Okay maybe he shouldn't smirk it gave his teasing away.

"Tell me please" so he sounded like a five year old but who cared? They were alone so no one could hear them and it was his papa anyway

"Let's get your things sorted first." He noticed Arien pout and laughed.

"You're cruel."

"I know, but don't you think it adds character to a person?"

"No." He loved it when he and his father teased each other and Arien hoped that Aris would be able to do the same after a while. After all naturally he would take longer to trust their papa as when he was Snape they had not been the best of friends, more like the best of enemies.

When they entered the room they both saw Aris laying curled up in the huge bed in the center of the room. He studied his brother's face and came with the conclusion that they were pretty similar besides the hair and lips.

He saw his father beckon him over to the closet and he walked over to him. When they had cast a spell to organize the items they went over to the bed.

"Your brother was told the news last night and most naturally was shocked. He has been told about me your mother and James and your Grandfather. Although he still doesn't know about you being his twin brother. We didn't want him to go into a coma or anything so me and your Grandpapa decided to tell him today after he had woken up."

"I understand, I think I Iike being around him when he's so peaceful. It's a nice change from trying to kill each other."

"Yes and I hope that you both will keep it like that." Alexander said with a very stern glare, he wasn't kidding when he said that and he hoped Arien took his comment seriously.

"Fine" Humph!

"I mean it Arien if I see you two arguing or fighting with one another you'll find yourself bare bottom over my lap."

Arien blushed at that comment. He had already been across his Papa's lap more than once and he absolutely hated it.

"Just me that's not fair!"

"No not just you, Aris will also have the same type of punishment as you are used to. However, as you are the oldest I expect you to not be the one to make him get mad and start any arguments. Do you understand?"

"Yes papa" I bet Aris wont be getting away with so much now that Papa can really tan his bottom now that he knew he was their papa.

Aris started to stir as heard two familiar voices but he couldn't really tell who it was.

Arien noticed his brother moving and hushed his father. Once his vision wasn't blurry Aris sat up and almost fell back down again.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked in a suspicious voice. This guy looks way too much like me please don't let him be…

"Hello twerp aren't you going to give your older twin brother a hug?

_Merlin help me _was the last though that Aris had when he closed his eyes and threw himself back onto his stomach.

A/N: Okay I still don't know if I want to keep Dracos name as Ladon Arien. Ladon in Greek mythology is the dragon who guarded Hera's golden apples and Arien in Latin means Silver. Please tell me what you think about it and please remember to review as all reviews are welcome : ) Have a great, safe week end.

Buh bye Latinfleur.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters

A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who take time to review since the names seem to be a bit confusing here's a list

Phoenix Aris Dumbledore: Harry

Ladon Arien Dumbledore: Draco

Alexander Dumbledore: Snape

Hope that helps a bit, please review 

Chapter 5

"He's moving!"

"I see that you twit. First thing I tell you not to do and what do you do? You shock your brother into fainting" said Alexander rather bitingly.

"I didn't mean to" said Arien with a small pout

"Sure, you probably wanted to put him in a coma"

"No…maybe…I mean of course not he's my brother." Ok so maybe he did want to shock his twin but not real bad.

Aris could hear the two idiot slytherins whispering but couldn't force himself to open his eyes. This was just too much to take in especially in less than 24 hours. He couldn't believe that that spoiled ferret was his brother let alone twin.

However, Aris knew that he couldn't pretend to be asleep forever. Besides if he had to admit the truth he was a bit curious about this last bit of news. Curious or not he was still pretty pissed off. Not only did his dad not want him but he hadn't even told him about his twin.

Also it wasn't fair. Malfoy had probably known quicker than him over their true parentage. At that moment he felt like punching those two conniving snakes right in the face.

Arien had been staring closely at Aris's face while his father went to fetch a calming drought. .

Suddenly eyes of emerald green met another pair of emerald yes.

"Ahh!"

"What the hell! Get away from me!" With that Aris pushed Arien with all his power off the bed.

_Thud._

Aris smirked. Good the ferret had landed rather hard.

"What's the matter with you? I could of broken my neck you stupid idiot!" yelled Arien. Nobody had ever pushed him around like that and there was no way in hell that his younger brother was going to treat him like that.

"Well it was a shame you didn't." snarled Aris. It was the truth if the ferret had broken his neck he would only have one more snake to get rid of.

"Wait till I tell Papa on you you stupid, ungrateful idiot"

"_Papa_, what are you four Malfoy? And if idiot is the only comeback you can come up with then I think that shows just how stupid you are."Ha! He had to admit it was fun watching Malfoys face turn from pink to red in just a matter of seconds. Right now Malfoy just about resembled a boiled lobster.

"Watch that trap of yours. For one I'll call _our_ father whatever the hell I want and lastly get this through that thick head of yours. I'm not. A. Malfoy." With that final word Arien shoved his brother a bit harder than he should have.

Instead of falling on the floor Aris fell backwards and hit his head on the night table next to the bed.

_THUD_

Arien looked with horror at his brother and then at the just slammed open door.

"That's it I've had enough of this bickering since the beginning of both of your first years. I'll be damned if I have to hear it in my house all the time. The thing I told you Arien not to do. I could hear both of your yells all the way down the hall" Alexander thundered while striding over to his two, at the moment very annoying, sons.

Reaching Arien he turned him around and landed ten sharp smacks to his bottom.

Aris smirked hearing Mal-Arien yelp with every swat. The brat deserved every single-"Hey!"

After smacking Arien, Alexander had stridden over to Aris and grabbed hold of his ear.

"Let go! That's not suppose to come off you cretin!" yelled Aris while his _father_ dragged him to the chair in front of the fire.

"That's it Aris I'm sick of that despicably rude disrespectful tone of yours. Not only were you fighting with your _older _brother but you also yelled at me which is one of the things that I do not tolerate." With every word Alexander spoke his voice got harsher.

Even though he knew he wasn't the one in trouble Arien still shuddered. He knew what that tone meant and knew it did not bode well for Aris.

Alexander strode over to the chair and stood Aris next to him then unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them and the boy's underwear before putting Aris over his lap.

"Your brother got ten swats for the fighting. You however will get another ten with the hairbrush for calling me a cretin."

"Let me go, I'm too old for this! Let me go!" Aris started squirming as much as he could in a vain attempt to free himself. Not only was he embarrassed at being practically naked in front of his brother and father but he was also very pissed off.

"If you're old enough to use that type of language with your elders then you're old enough to face the consequences."

With that Alexander landed a hard smack to his son's right cheek. He heard a small gasp escape the boy's lips, probably more from shock than pain.

Alexander delivered the next nine smacks all over the boy's bottom turning it from white to a light pink.

Aris was blinking back tears and refused to give that man the satisfaction of hearing him cry. He wasn't in tears because of the actual pain but over the amount of anger he felt towards the man. Hoe dare him punish him like a stupid six year old when he had only just told him they were related.

"Alright Aris, only ten more left. _Accio hairbrush_." Alexander caught the brush as it soared into his outstretched palm. He tapped the brush lightly against the boys left cheek "I will not tolerate foul language from any of my two sons Aris, especially when speaking to me or your grandfather."

With that said Alexander tilted Aris forward and landed a hard smack to the boys sensitive under curve.

Aris let out a yelp. That had been the hardest smack of all and worse it was on his under curve. Two more hard smacks and Aris let out a small sob. The smacks felt like hot iron being applied to his bottom.

Alexander felt relief at finally hearing the boy start to cry. He knew the under curve was the most painful place to get smacked and he knew these smacks were harder than the previous ten.

Arien looked at his younger brother as he started to cry. He felt bad for having caused his brother to get spanked bare bottom, especially with the hairbrush but he had to admit Aris did kind of deserve it.

Aris started to cry a bit harder not only from the pain but from all the anger he felt at that moment. Alexander finished up the last spanks quickly and made them sharper towards the end and put the most strength into the last two.

Aris was sobbing quietly over his lap obviously not knowing the punishment was over. Alexander rubbed smoothing circles on the boy's lower back which helped calm the boys crying. After a few minutes Aris stopped crying and Alexander helped him stand.

"Aris I'm sorry I had to punish you but you need to learn to watch how you speak to others from now on, do you understand?" said Alexander holding Aris's chin firmly.

Alexander was rather taken aback when he stared at his younger sons eyes. They were filled with hurt and most obvious of all anger. Aris just gave him a cold glare and roughly pulled his chin out of Alexander's grasp. He then bent down and pulled his pants up quickly.

Normally Alexander would have held his son in his lap while they spoke a bit more. Aris however had other plans and after pulling up his jeans walked over to the bathroom stiffly and slammed the door closed.

Alexander turned to Arien who just gave him an indifferent shrug before walking outside the room.

Alexander groaned and dropped his head onto his hands. This meeting was definitely not going as he had optimistically hoped for.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own

Disclaimer: Don't own

A/N: Thanks and gracias to all of those who reviewed the last chapter : ) I really do appreciate them as they make me want to write more, anyways hope you guys enjoy chapter 6. Please review all reviews are appreciated : ) Also completely off topic but does anyone know a good French song? If so could you tell me the title? Thanks : )

Take care,

Latinfleur

Chapter 6

Alexander groaned. Merlin this day was going just horrible. He knew he shouldn't have lost his temper like that but damn it! Both those boys could really get on his nerves and they had only been together for less than one day. He shuddered at that thought, he would most likely go bald in five years the way things were going.

He could here Aris crying softly in the bathroom. He wanted to comfort his son, unfortunately he didn't want to antagonize his son further. The boy was obviously not willing to be comforted by him, yet.

With another last sigh he left the room and headed down stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After giving his dad a shrug Arien left the room. He felt bad that Aris had gotten punished like that. He knew how bad it hurt to get smacked bare with the hairbrush. However, he had never been spanked in front of anyone else his age, which must have really added to Aris's embarrassment.

However after thinking about it, Aris did deserve that spanking. He'd been rude to their Papa and by the sounds of it also their Grandpapa.

"_Cretin"_ Arien smirked and shook his head. Aris must have been really out of it if dared call their dad a cretin. It was rather funny looking back at it, he'd never heard anyone call his papa a cretin. Sure he heard git and idiot and greasy bat but he had never heard that word. Hmm. .. he would have to remember that particular word

Oh well, Aris and their papa would have to work this out on themselves. Besides he was lucky only Aris got bare and not him, it would be stupid to not accept his good fortune.

As he reached the living room he noticed that their grandpapa was _still_ sipping his tea on the couch.

"Arien you should get some rest my dragon. Surely you must be tired by now. After all your first family meeting and first brotherly quarrel must have tired you" said Dumbledore while looking at Arien through his half-moon spectacles.

Arien felt his cheeks flush. His grandpapa had a knowing look in his eyes that made him feel he knew all about the fight and the resulting punishment.

"Yes, grandpapa, goodnight." With that last statement Arien gave his grandpapa a quick peck on the cheek and practically ran to the stairs where he bumped into his Papa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Alexander walked down the stairs he could hear his oldest son and his father speaking.

After he heard Arien say goodnight he heard pounding footsteps.

He was unprepared though for a certain blonde teen to run right into him. He helped Arien get himself up from the floor and stood him straight in front of him.

"You know not to run in the house Arien. Go upstairs as your grandfather said, its been a long day for all of us go get some sleep" said Alexander in a firm but tired voice.

"Yes papa, goodnight" quickly said Arien. He began to run again but was stopped with a light smack to his bottom by his papa.

"Oww" yelped Arien while covering his bottom from his father.

"I told you not to run" said Alexander sternly.

"Sorry" with that Arien _walked_ over to the stairs and headed to his room.

After seeing Arien disappear into the corridor Alexander headed on over to the couch. After all but throwing himself onto his favorite seat he gave a heavy sigh and glanced up to meet his father's eyes.

"I take it Aris woke up?" asked Dumbledore with a faint smirk.

"Yes, however after waking up those two didn't even last two minutes before getting into a fist fight. Merlin why does Aris have to push it so much" said Alexander exasperatedly.

"Well what do you really expect son? He just found out you're his real father, of course he's going to want to test you."

"_Test me_ ?" asked Alexander bewilderly

"He wants to see how much you will let him get away with. Quite natural in his position if you ask me. And by the sounds of those smacks I see you showed him what would occur if he pushed to hard."

"Do you think the punishment I gave to Airs was unfair?" He had been debating about this for the past few minutes.

"In some ways yes. For example, he called you a what was it? Oh yes, a cretin, an interesting vocabulary choice wouldn't you agree?"

Alexander gave him one of those glares he reserved especially for Gryffindors.

"I guess not. Anyways, on that argument you were correct in punishing him. However perhaps you shouldn't have smacked him bare in front of his brother. Not only did you give him ten more smacks than Arien but you also increased the level of discipline.?

"What are you saying"

"I'm saying son that the ten smacks were called for but the method not as much. It would have been fairer for Aris if he would have gotten the ten smacks with his bottom covered. After all they both called each other disrespectful names and both were participants in the fight."

"So you mean I was too harsh with him?" Merlin this was confusing.

"Perhaps, but what's done is done. What you should be asking yourself now is how you're going to get Aris to stop crying" said Dumbledore with a nod towards the boy's bathroom.

With that comment Alexander realized his son was still crying. With one last look at his father he lifted himself from the couch and headed towards the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aris was so mad. How dare his whatever he is smack him. It wasn't fair-damn it stop crying!

He hated this. He hated that he was crying more than what the pain really caused. It was just that he was so angry. How come he was the only one who got it bare? Arien had been just as mean and ruff as he had.

Ughh! He felt like kicking his _father_ right in the shin. Merlin all this crying was giving him a huge headache. The more he tried to calm himself the more he cried. He wished he had some one here to vent his anger and hurt onto.

He walked over to the sink and ran a bit of cold water over a washcloth. His crying had quieted to soft sniffles.

He wished he had a headache potion right now, he then put his washcloth over his head.

Aris however hadn't noticed that his father had silently entered the bathroom. As Alexander looked at his red faced son he felt sad and happy. He hated seeing him this sad and having caused him to cry. On the other hand though he was happy. He finally had his other son and he would work to build a stronger father-son relationship with him.

He walked over to Aris with a wet washcloth he had conjured. He then put it over Aris's sore eyes. He felt Aris pull away then relax a bit.

Aris was startled when he felt someone put a wet cloth over his eyes. But after a moment he realized it helped his eyes feel better.

"Shh..it's all right. The cold will help your sore eyes" soothed Alexander.

Aris turned around and removed the cloth from his eyes.

Alexander was surprised when his son spun around and looked at him with tired red eyes.

After looking at his father for a few seconds Aris ran into his dad's chest.

Alexander was surprised at his son's action but recovered quickly and hugged him back. Then he heard a small, muffled sound come from the head smashed into his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that Aris" said Alexander softly while pulling his head back.

"I said I am sorry" answered his on while looking his father straight in the eye.

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. Hoped you enjoyed it and please review : )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviews; it really makes me want to continue with all the support. I also want to give a really big thanks to my new beta boycrazy30008 :) Anyways, hope you enjoy and please review.

Chapter 7

Alexander was completely shocked at the words that had left his sons lips. However, he was quick not to let go of his composure and quickly came back into focus.

"You are forgiven Aris" said Alexander quietly while still holding him.

He held Aris for a couple of minutes letting him relax a bit and gain composure. After a few minutes he could here Aris breathing regularly and only the occasional sniffle.

"How about we move into the living room for our talk. Not that I mind the bathroom but I have a feeling that the sofa will somehow be more comfterable than the toilet or tiled floor."

Aris scoffed at the last sentence and let go of his papa. Alexander grabbed Aris by the shoulder and led him towards the door.

When they exited the bathroom they saw Arien on the bed reading a quidditch magazine.

Arien quickly lifted his head when he saw his papa walk in with his little brother. Hmmm, they seemed to be better. At least Aris didn't cringe away from their papa and he wasn't crying anymore.

"Did I not tell you to go to bed Arien?" asked Alexander sternly even though he wasn't that mad at Arien.

"I um I couldn't go to sleep" confessed Arien.

"And why is that?" asked Alexander his tone implying that an answer was required.

"Didn't want to till…" Arien flushed a bit and looked anywhere but his brother and papa.

"Until what Arien?" What in the name of Merlin was causing the boy to be so embarrassed?

"tillArisstoppedcrying" Arien quickly and quietly rushed out the words and blushed even redder. Great so now his big, older, tougher, hard core brother visage was shattered.

Alexander barely repressed the urge to smile at his son statement. FINALLY, there appeared to be a smidge of hope that things would be all right.

When Arien didn't hear anyone say anything he raised his head a bit. His papa and Aris were still standing there. Papa seemed to be fighting the urge to smile and Aris was looking at him with those huge eyes, surprise clearly written across his face.

"What! I don't care about _him_, my ears are very delicate and I didn't want his wails to damage them" said defensively Arien. No way was he going to admit he actually cared about the twrip.

Aris and their Papa just smirked. Aris shuddered, even with the charm on him their Papa and Aris had a very similar smirk.

"Of course, well as you can see Aris is alright now so you can finally rest in peace now that his _wails _are not affecting your _delicate_ eardrums."

Arien just gave a loud humph! and turned onto his side. Aris could hardly stop himself from laughing. The git didn't hate him after all how absolutely _sweet _of the idiot. Ughh, sweet and Mal-Arien didn't go well. YUCK!

"Let's go Aris we have a lot to discuss before we both go to sleep."

With that Alexander steered his youngest towards the door. They walked out the room and towards the stairs. Arriving at the living room Alexander was not at all surprised to see the old coot was still there sucking on a lemon drop.

"Hello there lads, I see you're feeling better Aris" said Dumbledore with concern towards the end.

"Yes thank you umm professor?" What was he suppose to call the old man? He still didn't feel like calling him Grandpapa.

"No need for thanks Aris and until you're conferrable you may address me as Professor and even old coot if you like your father wish to."

"I think ill use professor sir, thank you." Old coot….hmm it did appeal a lot to him but he doubted whether his father would approve.

"Sit down Aris please." Alexander asked while he walked over to another seat. Aris winced when he sat down on the seat and tried not to squirm.

"First of all there will be no repeat of what occurred a while ago. You and your brother will not fight like that again unless you both look forward to a session with the belt understand?

Aris quickly nodded his head; the hairbrush had been awful he couldn't imagine getting the belt.

"Second don't you ever think of calling me or your grandfather those despicable names ever again. I expect my sons to address there elders with respect even during a quarrel. I will remind Arien of these rules again and also the punishments. Lastly after thinking and talking about it with your Grandfather, I owe you an apology" said Alexander looking at Aris straight in the eyes.

Aris was completely caught aback. He would never imagine that his father would apologize to him, _ever!_

"I apologize for loosing my temper during your punishment. I should not have punished you with the hairbrush only and not Arien when you were both at fault. Also I apologize for baring you in front of Arien on your first time knowing each other as brothers. It must have further added to your distrust of me and your anger and embarrassment." Alexander really meant what he had just told his son and he hoped Aris understood.

Aris listened to his dad and considered what he had said. He nodded his head at his father.

"I accept and I'm sorry that I acted so bad that you felt smacking me was the only thing to get me to behave better." He directed this toward his father and then turned his head towards Dumbledore.

"And I'm also sorry for being so disrespectful towards you sir. I was out of line and I really am sorry."

Dumbledore simply opened his arms and held Aris when he stepped into the hug. As he held his Grandfather Aris felt much more at peace. Then he felt Dumbledore lightly pat his bottom and the pain go away instantly. He almost gasped but Dumbledore just tightened his hold on him before letting go quickly holding a finger to his lips. He just smiled at Aris and winked at him. Aris was surprised his Grandfather had magically gotten rid of the sting in his bottom from the spanking.

He quickly leaned in and hugged the older man and whispered "Thanks grandpapa, good night" before giving him a peck on the cheek. This left Dumbledore shocked first but then he just smiled after hearting the boy call him Grandpapa.

Aris then gave his father a hug and kiss before heading upstairs.

Dumbledore looked over at Alexander and noticed the stern look he was giving him.

"What?" he asked innocently

"Don't act like you just didn't cast a pain relief spell on the boys well deserved punished bottom old man."

"Oh son as the students would say whatever." With that Dumbledore stood and headed over to the kitchen where there was the sound of the fireplace going on.

Alexander stood rooted to his spot flabbergasted. He quickly shook his head and followed his father.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aris walked into the room and changed into more comfterable clothes. He felt much more at peace now that things were settled. He was even gladder that he could now walk and sit without any pain in his arse.

He climbed into the huge bed with Arien in it. As he was closing his eyes he heard Arien say

"Good night you _cretin_"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Alexander reached his father in the kitchen his father quickly spun around to look at him.

"Alexander, the Weasleys have just been attacked."

A/N 2: Hey people I was wondering whether or not to post another story. It's really inspired by Evitavet's review. She was asking whether or not there was any previous background to the story like if draco was or wasn't a malfoy and if Snape and Dumbledore knew. I have 2 chapters typed and ready to go the story would be at the most 5 chapters long and would take place before Life w/ Annoying…., so please tell me in a review if you guys want me to post it. Like always hoped you enjoyed and take care.

Latinfleur


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed: ) Also another thing, I had anonymous reviews blocked but I took it off so please review they make writing this a lot more enjoyable.

Chapter 8

"Alexander, the Weasleys have been attacked."

"What!"They had been expecting an attack now after what happened at the Ministry and also with Arien leaving the Malfoys.

"When? Is anybody hurt? Where are they right now?" If anything had happened to the youngest weasley boy he knew Aris would blame himself.

"Just a couple of minutes ago. Nobody was hurt besides a few scrapes here and there. Right now they are in the Shrieking Shack and are on their way inside Hogwarts. It appears that Ronald seemed to know the secret of the Whomping Willow and told his parents."

"So who's going to stay here while the other goes to see them at your office?" There was no way he was going to leave his sons alone.

"I think I'll go and then make a portkey and send them over…" Albus was just waiting for the bomb to explode.

"Over where exactly?" questioned Alexander very quietly.

"Here"

"WHAT"

That was the explosion he'd been waiting for.

"You heard me correctly Alexander. The Weasleys will be coming to Bumble Bee Manor"

"You're crazy! We already have two demons upstairs sleeping and you want to bring _more _of them! You're going to turn this place into hell itself with so many demons running around the damn place!"

Was this man completely out of his damn mind? Surely there is another place for them to stay.

"Alexander, watch your language! They have nowhere else to go that is protected with strong wards. This place is unplottable and no one besides us knows where it is. Besides, Merlin knows we have enough rooms to house practically all of Gryffindor."

"Fine, but once those four demons and the two upstairs blow up the house don't come complaining to me. I'll stay here and wait for our guests to arrive and I'll ask the house elves to prepare the rooms."

Alexander was seething. Now his "vacation" was completely ruined.

"Yes you do that; I'll be back in about five minutes."

Just before stepping into the fireplace Dumbledore turned around towards his son who was telling the house elves something.

"Oh Alexander, and in reference to your hell comment, didn't you always say you wanted to vacation somewhere nice and warm?"

Dumbledore practically threw himself into the fireplace before the spell his son had shot him could reach their target.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_CRETIN?"_ Who the hell was Arien to call _him_ a cretin?

"Yes, a cretin, someone who is unintelligent and in other words stupid. I think it describes you perfectly" smirked Arien. Teasing his brother was just too much fun and even with a slightly stinging behind he couldn't miss an opportunity to rile up his twin.

Aris just wanted to smack that smirk off the idiots face. However he remembered the conversations he had had with his father or rather the one between his fathers hand and his behind. Besides, Arien didn't even really seem to mean it so he decided to let it slide.

"Sure Arien. Just leave me alone for a couple of hours and let me sleep."

Arien was surprised when Aris turned over onto his back and attempted to go to sleep. Where was the comeback? Why was Aris acting so strangely?

"Hey, aren't you going to say anything else?" asked Arien flipping over his brother so he could see his face.

"Frankly Arien, I think we've had enough fights these past hours. I also don't look forward to being smacked again today."

"Fine. I'll make a deal with you."

With that comment Aris sat up straight and looked up to see Ariens face.

"What do you propose?" asked Aris with a slightly raised eyebrow

"Let's leave everything that happened these past five years in the past. I'm sure we both don't want to keep trying to kill each other seeing as we'll only end up in even more trouble. Let's try to just try to get to know each other as brothers and forget the past grudges."

Aris had been staring at Arien just trying to see whether or not he was lying. However, he couldn't seem to find any lies in Ariens eyes. He could tell that the idiot was being sincere.

"Fine, Arien lets forget about the past." With that Aris stuck out his hand towards his brother. Arien took his hand and then smiled at him, Aris smiled back at him.

"Alright, now that we don't hate each other, how long have you known about Papa?"

"I found out in the summer before third year. I was just as surprised as you were. However, _I_ didn't get smacked bare on the first day."

Aris blushed at the last comment and pushed his brother onto his pillows.

"Hey!" yelled Arien. Aris was about to speak when both boys heard the sound of a spell breaking a piece of glass followed by a stream of swear words from their papa.

Arien looked towards his brother who looked back at him. Without saying anything both teens jumped off the bed and ran towards the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"REDUCTO"

Alexander had aimed the spell at a plate on the kitchen counter. The house elves squeaked and scattered away from the mad crazy wizard that was their master.

The old coot had been lucky the spell he cats first hadn't hit him or else he would have spent 48 hours living as a goat outside in the yard tied to the farthest tree.

Alexander hadn't realized that the loud bang had awakened his two sons. Neither had it occurred through him that they had been listening to his beautiful swear filled proclamation against a certain old coot.

Both teens smirked when they saw their papa's face gain a slight pink color.

Clearing his throat Alexander looked at his boys and asked "How much of that did you boys hear?"

"Enough to wonder where you learned such an impressive range of vocabulary papa" said Arien.

"That's for me to know and for both of you brats to never find out. Weren't the two of you sleeping?" Didn't these two demons _ever_ go to sleep? 

"Not really, were both not really that sleepy now" responded Aris.

"Fine. Then both of you go change into proper clothing. We have guests coming and it would be better if the both of you two weren't in sleep attire. Go upstairs and hurry."

With that Alexander spun around and headed over to his room to freshen up.

Aris and Arien just gave each other confused glances and ran upstairs.

"Do you think we should wear robes or will slacks and a shirt be all right Arien?" asked Aris while going through his new wardrobe which had been purchased for him by their Papa.

"I'm wearing slacks and a button down so I don't really think you need to wear a robe."

"Fine, thanks"

Arien just looked at him and nodded. Both boys quickly changed and put their head back into a low pony tail at the base of their necks.

Alexander returned in a few moments dressed in formal black robes to find his sons waiting in the living room. He looked over their clothing and nodded at them. Both had pulled back their hair and had on black slacks on. Aris however had on an emerald silk button down shirt while Arien had a sapphire colored one on. He had to admit they both looked handsome.

"Papa just who exactly are our guests?" asked Aris

"Yeah and how long will they be staying here exactly?" asked the always polite Arien.

Alexander gave Arien a slight glare at Arien but before he could explain he heard the fireplace erupt with flames.

"Both of you are to act as if you've never met them, understand" whispered Alexander in a soft commanding tone.

Both boys nodded and stood up from their chairs once they heard footsteps coming towards them.

It took a tremendous amount of control for Aris not to run at his best friend right then.

_Great! Absolutely fabulous! All I needed, a bunch of weasels invading my home_ thought Arien once he caught sight of the Weasley family standing right in front of him. _Just simply super._

A/N 2: By the way I think Ill post another story by next week. So if you're interested I hope you enjoy it. It's going to only be 4 chapters long. It basically deals with Draco's story of how he found out about Alexander during his summer. It's a bit of background info for this story. Just have to send it to my beta as soon as I can in these coming days.


End file.
